Laccases are copper-containing enzymes that are known to be good oxidizing agents in the presence of oxygen. Laccases are found in microbes, fungi, and higher organisms. Laccase enzymes are used for many applications, including pulp and textiles bleaching, treatment of pulp waste water, de-inking, industrial color removal, bleaching laundry detergents, oral care teeth whiteners, and as catalysts or facilitators for polymerization and oxidation reactions.
Laccases can be utilized for a wide variety of applications in a number of industries, including the detergent industry, the paper and pulp industry, the textile industry and the food industry. In one application, phenol oxidizing enzymes are used as an aid in the removal of stains, such as food stains, from clothes during detergent washing.
Most laccases exhibit pH optima in the acidic pH range while being inactive in neutral or alkaline pHs.
Laccases are known to be produced by a wide variety of fungi, including species of the genii Aspergillus, Neurospora, Podospora, Botrytis, Pleurotus, Formes, Phlebia, Trametes, Polyporus, Stachybotrys, Rhizoctonia, Bipolaris, Curvularia, Amerosporium, and Lentinus. However, there remains a need for laccases having different performance profiles in various applications.
For many applications, the oxidizing efficiency of a laccase can be improved through the use of a mediator, also known as an enhancing agent. Systems that include a laccase and a mediator are known in the art as laccase-mediator systems (LMS). The same compounds can also be used to activate or initiate the action of laccase.
There are several known mediators for use in a laccase-mediator system. These include HBT (1-hydroxybenzotriazole), ABTS [2,2′-azinobis(3-ethylbenzothiazoline-6-sulfinic acid)], NHA (N-hydroxyacetanilide), NEIAA (N-acetyl-N-phenylhydroxylamine), HBTO (3-hydroxy 1,2,3-benzotriazin-4(3H)-one), and VIO (violuric acid). In addition, there are several compounds containing NH—OH or N—O that have been found to be useful as mediators.
Functional groups and substituents have large effects on mediator efficiency. Even within the same class of compounds, a substituent can change the laccase specificity towards a substrate, thereby increasing or decreasing mediator efficiency greatly. In addition, a mediator may be effective for one particular application but unsuitable for another application. Another drawback for current mediators is their tendency to polymerize during use. Thus, there is a need to discover efficient mediators for specific applications. One such application is the bleaching of textiles, wherein it is also important that the mediators are not unduly expensive or hazardous. Other applications of the laccase-mediator system are given below.
Thus, there is a need to identify additional mediators that activate laccase, and/or enhance the activity of enzymes that exhibit laccase activity.